I wouldn't do that to you, and you know it
by and then again
Summary: Rewrite of the episode with Lorelai's graduation. Rory needs to see Jess but she has missed her bus. Trory.


Rory Gilmore stood looking at the impressive entrance to Chilton. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for; first period started in seven minutes and she liked to get there early to secure her seat by the window. Rory glanced around her surroundings and noted the bus motoring down the street from the corner of her eye. With an impatient sigh, she turned her back on the school and came face to face with her arch-nemesis, and once friend, Paris Gellar.

"Hey," she started in a sharp tone.

Rory sighed, "Paris, I don't have the time today," and motioned to move past her.

"Why, were are you going?"

Rory gave Paris a level stare.

Paris returned the mean look and said, "please, it's not like I care or anything. It's just you looked like you were going for that bus and I was wondering…why would she be getting on a bus when there's a Franklin meeting today?"

Rory didn't answer.

"…seems pretty irresponsible," Paris crusaded on.

"Everyone misses a meeting now and then, Paris."

"Yeah but this meeting, this meeting is important."

Rory sighed again, loudly, "what are we doing this meeting?"

"Oh well, I don't want to bore, I mean it's obvious it's not your first priority," Paris said in lofty tone.

"The Franklin is extremely important to me. So what are we doing this fine Wednesday?" Rory asked trying to keep an even tone.

Paris faked a surprise look, "Oh, is today Wednesday?"

"Yes," Rory answered through gritted teeth.

"Yearbook is using the room on Wednesday. I guess we don't have a meeting today. By the way, you missed your bus," and with that Paris marched into the school.

Rory swore under her breathe. She really was starting to hate Paris.

"Problem, Mary?"

Great, just what she needed.

Rory fixed Tristan Dugrey with her meanest look.

"I'm not in the mood Tristan."

"Yeah you never seem to be in the _mood_, Mary. Tell me, does that bother bagboy much?"

Rory's felt like her vessels were going to explode, she could not think about Dean today.

Tristan, however, did not seem to be picking up on her mental vibes. Or perhaps he wasn't and was doing this to torture her.

"So how is old dean-y boy lately?"

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him?" Rory fired back.

Tristan's eyebrows raised.

"Ooh, I sense tension."

Rory's voiced was dripping in sarcasm, "gee, between us. That's a surprise because we are such good friends."

Tristan took a step closer to her with his patented smirk stretching across his face, "finally accepting there's an us, Mary?"

"Finally accepting it's never going to happen, spawn of Satan?"

Tristan looked at her soulfully, "never Mary. You mean to much to me."

Rory's head was spinning. She couldn't go in the Chilton, not today. God, first Paris makes her miss her bus and now Tristan. What was it with these Chilton people who think they can just interfere in someone's life so much. Enough was enough.

Rory lifted her head and fixed her eyes on Tristan, "is that so?"

Tristan, forever the dramatic, immediately pledged his devotion and eternal admiration.

Rory considered him for a moment. She knew this was all a joke but she wondered how far he'd go to carry it on.

"What if I was to say I believed you Tristan?"

Tristan looked slightly puzzled but than snapped back into his debonair self, "believed that we are meant to be?"

"Sure," Rory said airily.

Tristan again invaded her personal space and said patronizingly, "then we should go somewhere and …celebrate," caressing the word and filling it with innuendo.

Rory took a deep breathe and willed herself not to think about what she was going to do, "I mean, would you be willing to prove it to me?"

Tristan shook his head imperceptibly, trying to keep his emotions in check. He was used to banter with Rory but never reciprocal flirting. Was she really asking him this?

He gulped, trying to seem nonchalant, "yes."  
Rory was too preoccupied with plans in her head to notice the joking tone had left his voice, and he responded with seriousness that betrayed the truth in the answer. Perhaps if she had, she wouldn't have gone through with what she was planning in her head.

She gave Tristan a brisk look, and said, "good I need a favor," and started walking past him in a business like manner.

Tristan hastened to catch up, "where are we going?" trying to hide his pleasure at the very notion that Rory Gilmore was choosing to spend time with him.

"Your car," she threw the answer over her shoulder.

They stopped at the shiny beamer that was parked in his usual space.

Tristan took the keys out of his pocket and then hesitated, "where are we going after we get in the car?"

Rory looked down before answering. This, the explaining portion, she had hoped they might skip.

"New York," she said in a quiet voice still focused on the pavement under her feet.

Tristan's expression turned serious, "why are we going there?"

Rory shifted her feet. Could she go through with this? It certainly wasn't like her, this was much uglier than her seemingly sweet self. Rory had been able to squelch the first feelings of it, but by now she was thoroughly uncomfortable with using someone in such a manner, even Tristan Dugrey.

"Mary?"

With that word her head snapped up and she recalled her last few weeks of utter unhappiness. How she couldn't stand to be with Dean because that only made her think of… and the way these Chilton people went out of their way to make her days worse. Rory told herself firmly, that she didn't owe Tristan Dugrey anything.

Summoning a softer edge to her voice she looked at Tristan in the eyes, disliking the sincerity she saw reflecting back in his, "look Tristan, do you want to spend time with me or not?"

Tristan also paused before answering. He knew what he wanted to say but also realized it would be a shift in their relationship…or lack their of. Banter, teasing, yes but honesty was not something Rory and him covered very often.

Tristan held her eyes for a second, wanting her to realize his answer and just how much, and unlocked the doors.


End file.
